TWISTED LOVE
by Swanangel15
Summary: Naruto was a cross dresser model who was in love with his best friend Sasuke. Sasuke doesn’t know how he feels on the matter and most find out his true feelings before it’s too late.
1. Chapter 1

**Swanangel15:** I have writers block on my other stories so I came up with this to pass the time.

**Bossybowen19:** Is this the story about the manga April 14th that you found and loved on .

**Swanangel15:** Yes it is and I hope that you guys like it.

**Summery:** Naruto was a cross dresser model who was in love with his best friend Sasuke. Sasuke doesn't know how he feels on the matter and most find out his true feelings before it's to late.

**Disclaimer:** Even though I wish I owned Naruto, I do not.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**TWISTED LOVE**

'_Do I bring you trouble?'_

_I looked up at him, when he said those things to me, he was nearly crying. I wondered what would want to make him cry._

'_Do you hate me........?'_

_He was so beautiful, that I didn't pull away when he started to get closer to me. And when I felt his soft lips on mine it all felt like a dream............!_

'The art department.....?'

'Hey give that back dog breath.' Said Sasuke

'Oh come on Sasuke, you don't look like the artistic type at all; think about it. You should join the athletics club with me. And it doesn't matter if you're short.' replied Kiba.

'Shut up you moron, I'm supposed to choose any club I want to join, and I chose art. So now give that back to me!'

'But come on man, I'm sure you only paint things in black and stuff, so the art world won't miss some gothic art, so just join the athletic team, you're good at sports right.'

'I don't want to join you asshole, so give me back my form......NOW.' said an irritated Sasuke.

'But Saasssukeeeeee come......... HEY, what gives?'

'You don't even know what teme wants to draw, but you already say that he isn't qualified, that so rude.'

'Naruto!' whispered Sasuke.

'Heh heh, Oh Naruto-Chan acting all cool, even if you're late, as usual. But that's what makes you so attractive; it totally suits that cute face of yours.'

'Give it a rest dog breath, being admired by someone like you only gives me the creeps, and don't address me by name, it doesn't help me remember your name better, it just gets me irritated.'

'Such wonderful lines from such a sweet mouth, even though you're a man, you still get me excited.'

'Yuck, you are so pathetic.' Said Naruto.

'Yeah, I know you want me my little Naru-chan.'

'In you're dreams dog boy.'

'Always Naruto always. Anyhow there's only one class left for the day, why show up at all.'

'You see the thing is that Naruto is a model for a cross dresser magazine, which results in him coming to school late regularly. When he arrived at school people were surprised that someone like Naruto would become my best friend. Sometimes I wonder why myself.'

'He's 6" feet tall with tan skin. He has shoulder length shaggy blond hair, which always seemed that he just rolled out of bed, with three whisker markings on each of his cheeks. But the most noticeable thing about Naruto was his bright blue eyes; someone could get lost looking at those eyes.'

'To sum it all up, Naruto was beautiful, gorgeous, attractive etc. No wonder he's the lead model in Rasengan Magazine.'

'Don't get me wrong, I'm pretty good looking myself. Well that's what most of the girls in school seem to say about me. With my milky white complexion and dark eyes, all the girls just seem to fall for me. And I don't understand why they fall in love with my hair, they say it's unique how it's so black that it almost looks blue and how it seems that it sticks up in the back. Naruto always says the back of my head looks like a ducks butt, dobe.'

'But what's so frustrating is that Naruto is so girly and he's taller than me; most boys are taller than me. I'm 5'2, it's not fair I tell you.'

So when Kiba asked this question my face turned slightly red. My heart speed up, I was anxious to know the answer for the question; but I didn't understand why.

There was silence as Naruto took a long look at me before replying.

'Even if there is only one class left for the day, is that so unusual? It's for the attendance.'

At this I felt a little put down, but I didn't understand why. When Naruto was about to pass my desk I remembered something.

'Hn dobe.'

'Yeah teme!'

'You can copy my notes if you want.' With that being said I went under my desk to retrieve my notebook, and handed it over to Naruto.

'Here.'

'Thanks teme.'

'Hn'

'Hey Naruto.'

Naruto turned his head to look at dog breath.

'You can borrow my notes, instead of grumpy old Sasuke.'

Naruto took his notebook at looked at it, then he looked at Kiba and smirked. Both Kiba and me watched as Naruto threw Kiba's notebook across the room.

'My notes!' cried Kiba.

'I'll borrow your book, okay teme.' With that being said Naruto proceeded to his seat.

'Dammit, it's not fair I tell you. Naruto only gives you special attention.' said Kiba in front of him.

'Hn, jealous much. Besides it's nothing like that, were just friends.'

'Sure you are.'

At this my blush got a little more noticeable.

'Aw Sasuke, you're so cute.' Exclaimed Kiba as he rumpled myhair.

'Remove you're hand from my head or you'll lose it.'

'Ok, ok already, jeez, do you have to be such a grump all the time.'

As Kiba turned back around I couldn't help but think about Naruto. I didn't lie when I said it was nothing like that, at least I think so. Even though Naruto told me he like me and ...... and kissed me, that was all in the past.

**FLASHBACK**

'_Huh Naruto, you're still here at school; but were already done for the day!'_

'_It doesn't matter' replied Naruto as he rushed towards Sasuke. 'I only came to see teme's face.' _

Back then, Naruto always used to follow me around, tackling me all the time and annoying me. But now......

'_It's for the attendance.'_

Naruto's words came back to me, all of a sudden; it seems that Naruto is all grown up. He's no longer the Naruto I use to know. This makes me feel a bit worried.....

I felt a poke in my back. I turned around to see who it was; it was Gaara.

'Uchiha, it's from Naruto.' And he handed me a folded up piece of paper. When I opened it, it read...

'_I'm sorry, but I won't be able to finish the notes today. Can you come over to my place please?'_

I turned around and he was smiling at me, I nodded at him and turned back around.

**NARUTO&SASUKESMUT NARUTO&SASUKESMUT NARUTO&SASUKESMUT NARUTO&SASUKESMUT**

'I'm sorry for taking up your time teme.'

'Hn, whatever, just finish copying my notes already.' I said as I sipped on the tomato juice Naruto gave me.

'You're such a bastard Sasuke.'

'Hn'

I've never been to Naruto's house before. It looked nothing like I'd imaged. I thought that ramen pictures would cover all the walls, since all the dobe seems to eat is ramen, and that it'd be really messy and untidy.

The place was surprisingly neat and not a single thing that was out of place. The pictures on the wall were of various landscapes, and the place was fashionably furnished.

'Dobe, were is your parents. I never hear you talk about them.' Asked Sasuke

'Oh well...um...Tsunade, my aunt, is away on a business trip. There's only the two of us here.'

'You only live with your aunt....?'

'I've never mentioned it! I don't have any parents. That's why I'm so good at housework, my aunt always joke about how I'm going to be a great house wife one day.' Joked Naruto.

'Oh.' Whispered Sasuke.

So he doesn't have any parents, I wonder why I never asked about his parents before. The first week I met Naruto, he got to know where I live, and that I live with my older brother Itachi, and that my parents got killed in a plane crash over the Atlantic Ocean; my favourite colour and so on.

Does this make me a bad person for not caring enough about my one and only friend, to ask some questions about his life? I don't deserve to have a friend like Naruto.

So caught up in my own thoughts I didn't notice that Naruto had sneaked between my legs from his position on the ground.

'Hey, Sasuke, I like living with my aunt. I never told you because I didn't want to worry you.'

Naruto didn't want to worry me, he was thinking about not worrying me. Now I know I don't deserve a friend like Naruto. A soft squeeze on my knee brought my attention back to Naruto. He was looking at me with those big blue eyes and I found that I just couldn't look away.

'Sasuke-chan'

'Yes Naruto'

'I.......Can I k..kiss you'

A huge blush rose on my face.

'Wh.....why?'

'Because every time I see Sasuke-chan's face, I just want to kiss you, can I?'

'But lately you haven't...' said Sasuke in a panicky voice.

'Lately?'

'NO NOTHING.........Any way you can't!'

'Why.......were finally alone....'

'It's not about if were alone or not'

'Then why?'

'It's b..because kis..sing is very uncomfortable.'

A soft smile touched Naruto's face at my admission. He took the drink out of my hands and asked.

'Then can I just touch it?'

'Um......wait Naruto'

Naruto touched his lips to mines and all my protest were cut off. Naruto's lips were so soft, that I found myself responding to them. I pulled away in shock when Naruto licked my lips.

'It tastes sweet, like tomato juice' laughed Naruto.

I had my hand over my lips in shock. I couldn't even look Naruto in the eyes.

'_He licked me....on my lips! What the heck....'_

'Sasuke, can you stick your tongue out for a minute please. I promise it won't feel uncomfortable.' whispered Naruto as he kissed my hand.

After a minute's hesitation, I stock my tongue out and Naruto licked my tongue, it didn't feel weird. It felt quite pleasant to feel and when Naruto stuck his tongue into my mouth, I didn't protest, in fact I welcomed it.

The simple touching turned into a full blown kiss, I clutched at Naruto's hair to pull him closer, wanting more of that wicked tongue. It seemed like Naruto was mapping out my mouth, and that he couldn't get enough of me.

When Naruto sucked on my tongue I couldn't help the wonton moan that came from in my throat. Naruto removed his mouth from mines, and latched onto my throat and sucked, making me clutch at him more. I was pulled out of my daze when I felt Naruto's hand on my crotch.

'Ah Sasuke-kun seems to be feeling very good too!' whispered Naruto hotly in my ear.

I pulled away in my embarrassment, and covered my erection with my hands. I pushed Naruto away when he was coming closer to me.

'Naruto no, I have to go home now.' cried Sasuke

'No'

'Usuratonkachi' growled Sasuke

'You don't want to go home like this now do you teme' whispered Naruto. 'Besides it's my fault you're like this, so I have to take reasonability!'

Naruto proceeded to unbutton my pants and pulled my rock hard cock out, and wrapped his hand around the base and slowly started to rub up and down marking my moan in ecstasy.

'(groan) Nar..r..ruto, you don't h..have to do th..at' breathed Sasuke

Naruto just speed up his movements, making my brain waves turn into mush. I kept thinking that it felt much better than when I do it myself. But I couldn't help thinking that it was wrong some how.

'N..no don't touch.' Protested Sasuke

'You don't like my hand S'uke' whispered Naruto as he settled between my legs again. 'Then I'd just have to use my mouth.'

'Idiot, don't do that, it's dirty.'

Naruto just proceeded to suck my dick and it felt so good that I could hardly protest. I must have made some kind of protest because Naruto looked up at me, and this made me feel even hotter than before.

The feeling of the rough pad of his tongue followed by the smooth underside on the most sensitive part of my body, as he watch me watching him was embarrassing, but for some unknown reason I just couldn't look away.

My whole body was trembling, the sensations that was raking my body was amazing and god, when Naruto's cheeks hollowed out giving me maximum pleasure I was about to explode.

'NO.....Naruto!'

I was hoping to push him away so I wouldn't cum in his mouth but I wasn't fast enough and I exploded in his face. I was so ashamed of myself. I tried to find something to wipe it off, but I was stopped in my tracks when Naruto wiped a bit off with his fingers and licked it.

That has to be the most erotic thing I have ever seen or the sickest thing ever. We sat there just looking at each other until Naruto leaned his forehead against mine.

'S'uke. Make me feel good too.......okay!' whispered Naruto.

Make him feel good to what does he mean by that, does he mean that he wants me to suck his dick too. My face flushed at that notion; there was just no way that I can do that to him.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt something poking at me on my lower back. When I looked around one of Naruto's fingers was circulated my entrance.

'Can I.... get in here?' asked Naruto and before I could answer he pushed his finger inside of me. It hurt, oh my god it hurt, and he pulled it out only to push it back in.

'I'm sorry, does it hurt alot?'

'_Does it hurt alot, DOES IT HURT ALOT; I bet you that if you had the finger up your ass that it would indeed hurt alot.'_

That's what I wanted to say but all that came out was a pained yelp. One finger became two and he started to do a scissoring motion with them, stretching me.

'I like you S'uke'

'No.......NO NARUTO WE CAN'T DO IT.'

'Why.....do you hate me?'

I looked at his face and he looked so sad when he said that, I wanted to cheer him up; he is my best friend after all but I do I go around doing this. But when I kept looking at that sad face, I knew that I hade to honest with Naruto.

'It's not hate Naruto, it's just that, I don't know if I feel the same way and by ding it with you would feel like lying to you.'

'And what if I say that I don't mind'

At this I looked at Naruto in surprise, I was not expecting him to say that.

'I'm not stupid teme. I always knew how you feel; I just pretended that I didn't know because......I haven't given up on you yet!'

I was touched by Naruto's confession. He truly does care about me, and that's makes me feel terrible for making Naruto feel sad because of my confused feelings.

'If I still can't let go after this, would you still stay with me' said Naruto as he wrapped his arms around me. 'Let me be with you a little longer...?'

I feel so ashamed at myself, I know about Naruto's feelings for me, yet I don't know what to do. But Naruto's growing more mature each day and I feel so frightened that he's going to leave me. It makes me feel so afraid.

**NARUTO&SASUKESMUT NARUTO&SASUKESMUT NARUTO&SASUKESMUT NARUTO&SASUKESMUT**

'Hn that hurts dobe'

I was on the couch, bent over the shoulder handle with my lower half bare. Naruto is currently behind me and is entering me from behind. I can not believe that I agreed to this. It was hurting so much that clutched at the couch.

Naruto covered my hand with his, which didn't help at all at the moment. I could feel Naruto thick length sliding inside of me. Who would of thought that a cross dresser could be so big, and he kept going in and in and in, and I kept wondering how much there was of him.

I finally felt Naruto's pelvis against me, and I tried to relax but it was hurting to much. And what was confusing, is that mixed with the pain there was a little pleasure.

'S'uke, you have to relax, other wise I cannot move and it wouldn't hurt so much'

'I have a dick up my ass, how I'm I suppose to relax dobe'

'Come on teme you can do it, just relax'

I tried to relax, I really did. It helped that Naruto was staying so still, my heart rate was slowly slowing down.

'Inside S'uke feels so warm' whispered Naruto against my ear. I don't know, but hearing Naruto say that made me relax a little. It was the strangest thing.

Naruto started to move inside of me, it felt weird have him moving in and out of me. And with each thrust it felt like he kept going deeper into me.

'Just like that....relax' Naruto said behind me as he speed up his thrusting. I couldn't help the noises that were coming out of my mouth; it was starting to feel good even though it still hurt.

'Naru.....oh Naruto' a hard thrust inside of me made me scream his name louder.

'Again, say my name again'

'Naruto'

'Again, over and over, don't stop'

'Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, oh God Naruto'

A blazing heat was quickly consuming my body and when I felt Naruto rubbing my cock, I knew I couldn't hold on much longer. I could hear Naruto quick breaths by my ear. The room was filled with the sounds of our combined moaning and the slapping of skin against skin.

It was too much it was all too much, so with one particular hard thrust, I came; Spurting myself all over the couch and in Naruto's hand. Naruto thrust a few more time inside me before he came too, pouring his essence into me.

**NARUTO&SASUKESMUT NARUTO&SASUKESMUT NARUTO&SASUKESMUT NARUTO&SASUKESMUT**

'If I had known that it would have hurt so much, I never would have let you do it dobe.' growled Sasuke.

After we finished and our breathing were almost back to normal, Naruto picked me up (because I couldn't walk, damn dope) and cleaned us both off, loaned me a pair of pj's and we are currently on his bed with Naruto sitting up watching over me.

'You're not going to let me do it again, now are you teme' said Naruto in a panicky voice.

I just looked at him, my ass really hurt, through it all I felt pain, but I also felt pleasure as well. I don't really know how to answer at all so I didn't.

'Sasuke-kun'

'It's been a long time since I last saw you like this. After we entered high school, you hardly followed me around dobe.'

'Huh, that's because you don't like me to follow you around or tease you.....that's why I've been holding myself back....Huh? Does that mean that you feel lonely like this?'

'Dobe of course not, who would feel lonely. It was a sign of relief.' How could he have guessed that I missed him doing those things AHHHH.

Naruto threw himself at me and was hugging me tightly.

'WAH.................I'M SO HAPPY' squealed Naruto

'I SAID NO GO AWAY, MY BODY HURTS LIKE HELL!'

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Sasuke:** That doesn't sound much like me.

**Naruto:** Yeah and that doesn't sound much like me either, AND you made me a fucking cross dresser.

**Swanangel15:** Naruto, Sasuke, you guys are finally back, and Sasuke's not unconscious.

**Sasuke:** That's beside the point, why aren't you finishing the second chapter of the bet.

**Swanangel15:** Well you see...........

**Bossybowen19:** She got writer's block and found this manga she liked and decided to write a story about you two, based on that flick. This explains why the sex wasn't so smoking hot, but still pleasing.

**Naruto:** Fine whatever, I 'm just happy that even though I'm a cross dresser, I'm still seme.

**Sasuke:** Hn

**Swanangel15:** Look, I know that the story doesn't portray your full personalities, but I put in as much as I can while still sticking to much of the original story line, so be happy and stop complaining.

**Naruto & Sasuke:** Whatever

**Swanangel15: ** Good, now I want to know if you guys liked this story, if I get more than twenty reviews, I'll write the other chapter.

**Bossybowen19:** Why is it so important that you get reviews?

**Swanangel15:** Because I don't get paid writing these stories you know, so getting reviews would motivate me write more.

**Bossybowen19:** Oh, okay

**Swanangel15:** Anyhow, please review and I would really appreciate if you guys could give me some websites to find FREE yaoi manga; they give me ideas for my stories. Ja Ne


	2. Chapter 2

**Swanangel15:** Hello my royal readers, I know you all have missed me and I am sorry. I will have to space out my stories due to my exams but I will try my best.

**Sasuke:** Hn, as if anyone missed you.

**Swanangel15:** Awwww, someone's grumpy. Do you want Naruto to cheer you up?

**Sasuke:** (Blush) Shut up.

**Naruto:** Come on Sasuke, you know you want me too (kisses Sasuke's neck)

**Sasuke:** (Blush and turns head away)

**Swanangel15:** Awwww. Sasuke's so cute, anyway on towards my story.

**Summary:** Naruto is a cross dresser model who was in love with his best friend Sasuke. Sasuke doesn't know how he feels on the matter and must find out his true feelings before it's too late.

**Disclaimer:** I wish, I wish, to use this rhyme, to claim Naruto, as all mine.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**TWISTED LOVE**

**ACT 2**

"Naru-Chan, so good for you to show up."

'oh shut up you pervy sage, I'm here ain't I." Said Naruto as he walked through the door.

"Oh but Naru, how can you talk to me like that. I'm nothing but an old man."

"Yeah, a perverted old man. Can we just get this over with Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya was the person that discovered Naruto's feminine beauty when he was visiting Naruto's aunt Tsunade on the rare occasion that she was home. He offered Naruto a job as a model in his women clothing magazine, and even though Naruto will never admit it, but he was glad to do something other than to stay at home by himself.

"Why, got somewhere to go?"

"Yeah, it's called School, if we finish early, I would be able to get back by afternoon."

"Alright, stop your whining already, I'll try my best to finish earlier than scheduled. But it's going to be hard to do that."

"Huh, why is that old man.' asked Naruto.

"Because Naru is so cute like a girl; that I like to take extra shots for my other type of research." answered Jiraiya.

"Uhh, you sick perverted old geezer." screamed Naruto as he whacked Jiraiya over the head.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ AFTERNOON AT SCHOOL /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Sasuke, Sasuke, look Naru-Chan photo album just came out today; look, look, look." screamed Kiba as soon as he reached the class that he and Sasuke share together.

"Kiba, you are holding it to close to my face and why do you buy so many women magazines anyway?" answered Sasuke.

"Well duh, there are other uses for it of course (wink, wink)"

"Huh, other uses like what?"

"Why do you ask such an embarrassing thing, you know, when one's alone in the dark, they BASH" Kiba didn't get to finish his sentence before his face was bashed into the table.

"Even though the seats are sorted randomly by our student code, why does someone like dog breath get to sit in front on S'uke" said Naruto from his position of holding Kida's face in the desk. "Why won't they change my seat sooner?"

Sasuke was watching the scene in front of him with amusement when the cover of the magazine caught his eye.

"_Naruto look gorgeous as usual" taught Sasuke, "...but something doesn't look right. Naruto...he's more..." _

Sasuke didn't get his taught across before he had a face full of Naruto.

"Compared to reading that junk, looking at the real thing is much better isn't it." Said Naruto with that smile of his that makes Sasuke's heart beat faster.

Looking at Naruto's face Sasuke have to admit that looking at the real thing is much better than looking at the magazine, realising what he just admitted to, even though it was just in his head freaked Sasuke out so when Naruto came closer to him calling his name he panicked and shoved Naruto away from him.

"N-not at all, I didn't buy that magazine anyway! I don't need to see you!" said Sasuke. The look on Naruto's face was enough to make Sasuke feel really low for saying all those things.

"Huh...NARUTO!" yelled Sasuke as Naruto roughly grabbed his hand, yanking him out of his seat.

"Please come with me for a minute?" was the only thing Naruto said as he dragged Sasuke out of the classroom.

"W-wait, Naruto, what for?" but Naruto just ignored him and continued to drag Sasuke to whatever destination. "Naruto! Don't drag me around like this..."

"(chuckle) It's so easy to see through him." mused Kiba to himself.

"_Even though I did it with Naruto, his attitude towards me hasn't changed at all._' thought Sasuke, "_it's as if nothing happened. Even when he is holding my hand like this, it's as if I'm the only one that cares."_ Sasuke thought sadly to himself.

Naruto finally dragged him up to their destination which was the rooftop of the school where they usually go to hang out sometimes.

"Hand...Let go of my hand." said Sasuke as he snatched his hand away from Naruto's and couldn't help missing the warm feeling of Naruto's hand holding his, but he ignored it. "Why did you bring me here Dobe?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto trapped Sasuke by placing his hands on either side of Sasuke on the railing on the rooftops and leaned in real close to Sasuke's face.

"Tomorrow is Saturday. Can I come over to your house?" asked Naruto.

"To my house." Said Sasuke as images of what happened the last time they were together. The memory had Sasuke all hot and bothered and his face flushed red at the memories. Naruto must have noticed where his thoughts were because he backed away from Sasuke.

"It's just that I couldn't come to the school much this week, so I was hoping to borrow your notes." said Naruto with a smile on his face. "But if you have something to do then some other time then."

"_I always feel like...I'm the only one who cared what happened that day."_ thought Sasuke with disappointment, he expected Naruto to go...there with him again. "_Aren't we more than friends Naruto...I can't let it end like this way!"_

"Okay." Answered Sasuke.

"Really?" said an excited Naruto.

Sasuke looked at Naruto's excited face and his heart started to beat faster.

"_Only one...?"_ thought Sasuke.

"Geez Naruto, did we have to come up here to discuss something like that?" said Sasuke.

"I'm sorry." answered Naruto

"_No...Naruto always worries about my feelings, that's why he acts as if nothing happened."_ thought Sasuke as he looked at Naruto standing next to him.

"Going over to a friend's house is a normal thing. Nothing to be secretive about Naruto!"

"_But the only one who doesn't know how the other feels, always feeling disturbed and not knowing what to do...is actually Naruto._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ SATURDAY AT SASUKE'S HOUSE/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sasuke was drawing in his room when he heard the doorbell ring.

"_That must be Naruto." _thought Sasuke, he put down his drawing pad and went down stairs to greet him, but came face to face with a tension filled conversion between his older brother Itachi and Naruto.

"Do you need something? If so, hurry up and say it so that you can leave, okay?" said Itachi with a fake smile on his face.

"It has nothing to do with you Tachi-san, so you can you please disappear?" replied Naruto "Besides aren't you suppose to go on a date with Kisame-san today?"

Sasuke was amazed by how, just by the mention of Kisame's name how Itachi becomes all flustered.

'Th-that stubborn and self-centred GUY decided that..." stammered Itachi.

"S'uke." said Naruto, cutting across Itachi's stammering. "Sorry for intruding, here you go your favourite pudding."

"Hey, wait a moment, who said you could come in?" bellowed Itachi.

"Shut up Itachi, I invited Naruto over yesterday so just drop it." Said Sasuke.

"Yeah, and shouldn't you hurry and get to your date?" said Naruto with a chuckle.

"Huh, it's not a date...!" screamed Itachi.

"Huh? It is a date, isn't it?" asked Kisame, he was tall and was so pale it looked like he was blue and he looked like a shark, as he let himself in through the open door and put his arm around Itachi's neck. "I even came to pick you up."

"WAIT...what are you doing," yelled Itachi as Kisame threw him over his shoulder and walked out the door. "Wait...let me go you idiot!"

Sasuke just shook his head a proceeded to lead Naruto to his room. When Naruto was settled in Sasuke's room, Sasuke gave Sasuke his notebook to copy his notes when he gave out a chuckle.

"What is it." Asked Naruto.

"Things haven't changed at all since elementary school..." explained Sasuke, "the quarrelling between you and my brother."

"He's always acting like a mean sister-in-law," huffed Naruto, "But because S'uke is so cute, I can completely understands how he feels..."

"DON'T CALL ME CUTE DOBE!" yelled Sasuke at Naruto

Naruto just smiled and replied "Heh, Teme, you don't have to watch me copy your notes you know, you could play games, read or do whatever you want."

"Whatever I want, ah, then can I draw you?" asked Sasuke.

"Huh?"

"it's okay, just copy the notes and I would make a quick sketch." said Sasuke as he reached for his sketch pad on the ground by his bed. "I've always wanted to draw you."

Naruto went on to copy his notes as Sasuke drew him.

"_Below those long, thick blond eyelashes...are those deep mysterious blue eyes."_ thought Sasuke as he sketched Naruto. "_Smooth skin...and bright coloured lips, as if the balance and proportion were all calculated._

"_Looking at him carefully, I noticed that he's so beautiful that's its scary."_

"_S'uke I like you" was what Naruto said to me on that day_.

"_I don't understand, why would he like me...? it seems..."_

"Hey Teme is it done yet?" said Naruto coming up behind Sasuke when he was in his own thoughts. Sasuke was startled and quickly hid his sketch on the ground next to him.

"_Why I am I hiding it from him..?"_ thought Sasuke.

"What's wrong, you don't want me to see it?" asked Naruto.

"Hn, I can't seem to draw it the way I imagined." answered Sasuke

Naruto got this odd look on his face and tackled Sasuke to the ground, he pinned Sasuke's arms to the ground with his right hand and stretched his free arm up to grab Sasuke's sketch pad.

"Dobe, what are you doing? You're hurting me!" yelled Sasuke.

Naruto seeing the look in Sasuke's eyes changed his mind and instead released Sasuke's hands and placed his hands on either side of Sasuke's body and looked down at him.

"Next time would you draw me again Teme?" asked Naruto with and eager expression on his face.

"Um...sure Dobe, whatever, but..?" Sasuke stopped at the expression on Naruto's face, he couldn't quite place what that expression was and then Naruto's face started getting closer to his own.

"Sorry..." said Naruto.

"Why are you apologizing Dobe?" asked Sasuke, "Why...?" _' why does he have that expression on his face?"_ was Sasuke's last thought before Naruto kissed him. Naruto's kiss was so sweet and gentle that Sasuke felt like a puddle of goo under Naruto.

The need for air had them pulling apart, while Sasuke was trying to catch his breath, Naruto was kissing his way down his body; Sasuke found that Naruto's kisses was ticklish yet arousing. Sasuke looked down at Naruto and saw that he had his (Sasuke's) pants down.

With his pants out of the way, Naruto spread his legs and turned his attention to the inside of his thighs; giving them kisses and licks, making Sasuke even more hot and bothered. Sasuke couldn't be more embarrassed but he just couldn't look from the sight of Naruto between his legs, and then Naruto took his erection in his hands and licked the tip.

"Ahhhh, Naruto." yelled Sasuke.

Naruto looked up at him and smiled. "Last time I did it with my mouth, did it feel good S'uke." Sasuke's face turned redder than his favourite fruit, but he looked Naruto in the eyes and nodded.

Naruto smiled a soft smile and said, "then today I would also do it with my mouth!" and engulfed Sasuke's whole length down his throat, Sasuke screamed from the intense heat that surrounded his erection. It felt so good, and when Naruto started to move his head up on down, sucking him in deeper and deeper into that amazing mouth, he was quickly becoming undone.

Sasuke felt some probing at his entrance, when he looked down he saw that Naruto's hand was there and let out a scream when Naruto pushed his finger inside; Naruto's finger was thrusting in and out and poking at different angles as if looking for something, when Naruto's fingers touched that spot Sasuke let out another scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH, N-Naruto, no n-not that spot." But Naruto just continued what he was doing, and with double the pleasure Sasuke couldn't hold it anymore and he tried to warn Naruto.

"No, Naruto, you'll get dirty...ahhhhhHHHHHHHH." and Sasuke exploded down Naruto's throat. Naruto swallowed it all down; when he finished milking Sasuke he came up over him and positioned himself between his legs.

"S'uke, I'm coming in." Said Naruto; Sasuke knew what was coming and turned his head to the side, bracing himself for the pain to come. Naruto must of known what he was thinking because he kissed him on his cheek.

"I know that it hurts a lot, but I can't hold back anymore...(kiss)...sorry." and then Naruto kissed him, when Sasuke was distracted with the kiss, Naruto entered him with one thrust. Sasuke's eyes opened wide as Naruto continued to thrust in and out of him whilst kissing him, Sasuke was feeling so good, but it still hurt a bit.

They had to separate from each other's mouths because of the need for air, Naruto placed his hands on the back of Sasuke's legs and pressed down, spreading Sasuke wide as he continued to thrust into Sasuke, harder and faster making Sasuke scream.

It was too much for Sasuke, his hands were scraping on the ground trying to find some leverage against this onslaught of sensation. Sasuke opened his eyes when he felt Naruto grab his hand.

"S'uke, if it hurts then hold on to me; It doesn't matter if it hurts...hold on to me as tight as you want. Don't bear it all by yourself. " said Naruto.

With that being said Sasuke grabbed on to Naruto for dear life, hugging him towards himself as Naruto continued to give him both pleasure and pain. Sasuke was feeling a growing heat in the pit of his stomach, the feel of Naruto's body against his and the sexy sounds that were coming out of his mouth was all too much for Sasuke and he exploded screaming Naruto's name.

Naruto thrust into him a few more times before he exploded into Sasuke, filling him with his liquid heat.

When it was over, Sasuke laid panting on the ground; Naruto started to stroke his hair and it felt so nice that Sasuke leaned in to the touch.

"S'uke are you okay?" asked Naruto.

"Hn." Replied Sasuke. Sasuke watched as Naruto looked his sketch pad as if he wanted to try and grab it again but Naruto just flumped down onto Sasuke's chest.

"I'm so sorry Teme, I know that you are still confused but I still forced you...sorry." said Naruto in a teary voice.

Sasuke so how bad Naruto felt and wrapped his arms around Naruto, holding him to his chest to comfort him.

"_The one who should apologise is actually me,"_ thought Sasuke.

"Enough, don't apologise anymore Dobe." Replied Sasuke.

"_The one who was never able to come up with an answer."_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\LATER THAT NIGHT/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sasuke was sitting on the floor of his bedroom, looking over the sketch he made of Naruto that day. Naruto had already left a few hours ago and Sasuke was trying to see way the sketch doesn't find his image of Naruto.

"Why are you drawing that cross dresser?" asked Itachi as he sneaked up behind Sasuke to see what he was staring at.

"Itachi don't peek..." said Sasuke as he hid away his sketch from Itachi's eyes.

"Huh, that's rare...you usually ask me to take a look at your drawings."

"It's because it's not drawn well.." explained Sasuke.

"Huh, so I only get to see them when their good, I say it's the models fault that it didn't come out good."

"Oh shut up Akini, and go away."

"Alright, alright, I'm going, I'm going; good night Sasuke,"

When Sasuke was alone once more he looked at his sketched again. _"For some reason, I don't know why, but this feeling tells me that...I don't want anyone else to see Naruto."_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\END/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Swanangel15:** Yes finally I'm done.

**Sasuke:** Why am I so ukeish

**Swanangel15:** Because you are so cute, that's why

**Naruto:** I still don't like that I'm a cross dresser

**Sasuke:** That's the only thing that's fun for me in this story

**Swanangel15:** Whatever, anyway I hope you guys like my story, I didn't get as much reviews as I liked but whatever to that as well, look forward to the other instalment when I finish write it, whenever that is.


End file.
